


The Misadventures of Peabrain and His Foxy Lady

by miraculous_me



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And angst, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, ML Ultimate Guess Who Challenge, foxypeacock, the love square DJWifi style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_me/pseuds/miraculous_me
Summary: A heated kiss after an akuma attack sends this new love square through trails and tribulations.





	

Alya tapped her flute rhythmically against her hip. The noob was late for the fifth time in a row. Alya’s patience was running thin. For the last month Alya had to deal with her the incompetence of her new teammate more than anyone else. “Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four…three…two…one…” she stopped tapping and sighed.

It took almost a year for the team to defeat the evil Le Paon, Hawkmoth’s former boss. When Ladybug returned the miraculous to Fu, the next day a new hero appeared. Alya wasn’t to pleased with the new Paon (or Paon Bleu to distinguish him from the evil one.) All the girls in Paris LOVED him. Another male hero in Paris? Cue the bras being tossed at him after akuma attacks like he was some kind of rockstar. It was the charm of the peacock miraculous mixed in with his natural charisma. Luckily, she and the other members of the team weren’t affected by his power. 

“I’m here,” a deep voice called from behind.

Alya spun around slowly, taking a deep breath to calm her down.

“Where the hell were you?” She snapped. So much for calm. She took one look at his stupid face and she couldn’t help it. Paon Bleu stood a foot taller than her. His blue suit was almost like a tuxedo, except his tail extended to the ground with long blue and green peacock feathers.

“I was caught off guard by some fans on my way here. I had to stop and sign autographs, get a few selfies in, give the fans what they want. Thanks for waiting.” He smiled and pointed finger guns at her.

Alya took hold of his finger and squeezed. “You know, I could have covered our half the city by myself in the time it took you to get here.”

“Chill, Foxy Lady.” Instead of pulling his fingers from her grasp, Paon Bleu stepped closer. His face only inches from hers, her gaze locked with his golden brown eyes behind the mask. “That is quite a grip you have there.”

Alya didn’t back down, he always pushed her buttons, giving her cutesy nicknames and a sly grin. It was classic Peabrain, trying to use his charm to get out of trouble. He knew it never worked, her walls were up too high, but it didn’t stop him from trying.

The two were locked in a stalemate for several minutes before their communicators started to ring. Alya loosed her grip, letting Paon Bleu’s finger slip out. He reached for his fan and opened it. Chat Noir’s face appeared on the holographic screen.

“Paon Bleu, Scarlet Rusé, you need to get to Collège Françoise Dupont now, the custodian was akumatized, we need all the help we can get.”

“We’ll be there soon.” he closed his fan. “Shall we?” He wrapped his arms around Alya’s waist.

“What are you doing?”

“I can fly faster than you can jump, hold on it will only be a minute.” He said. Alya grumbled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Actually, this will be easier if I held you bridal style.”

“In your dreams Peabrain,” she rolled her eyes. “Hurry up.”

Alya and Paon Bleu flew across the city to the school. A mountain of trash piled high in the courtyard. The rank smell of rotting garbage, filled her nose.

“Oh that’s just nasty,” he said as he lowered her down gently. “Where’s the akuma?”

Chat Noir leaped from the top of the building, his baton high above his head and struck down at the pile of trash. A roar escaped from the pile, an arm formed from the garbage and knocked Chat Noir across the courtyard. He slid next to Alya’s feet.

“Nice of you to join us,” he leaped back on his feet. “The trash monster ate Ladybug, she used her lucky charm to get out, so she’s recharging. We need to keep it busy until she gets back. The akuma is the broom sticking out of it’s back.”

“Fine by me.” Alya pulled her flute to her mouth and played a tune. Five copies of herself appeared. Her clones charged at the monster. The akuma swatted at the clones, reverting them to puffs of orange smoke. Alya slipped away to grab the broom from behind, but the akuma was smarter than she realized. It grabbed her mid-jump and hurled her as hard as it could up into the air. “Shit.”

She was several kilometers up in the air and counting with nothing but the ground to land on. The fall was going to be nasty. Her stomach dropped as she began her descent. She closed her eyes tightly, bracing for impact. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her and she began to slow. She opened her eyes.

“I got you Foxy Lady,” Paon Bleu winked. “I told you bridal style is easier.”

“Shut up Peabrain and get us down.” She was literally one second from thanking him and being grateful, but he had to ruin it by opening his mouth. She wanted to scratch his stupid face off.

The two landed, Ladybug was back, and Queen Bee finally arrive. The whole team was together. “All right team, Let’s take out the trash,” Ladybug said. “Lucky Charm.” She tossed her Yo-Yo in the air small handheld vacuum appeared in her hands.”

Ladybug instructed the team, and skillfully extracted the broom. She reversed the damage to the school. Ladybug, Chat Noir and Queen Bee both used their special powers and split the second everything was clear, leaving Alya and Paon Bleu alone again. 

“So…” Paon Bleu inched closer to her. “Don’t you have anything to say to me.”

Alya crossed her arms over her chest. “If you showed up on time we would have been here before the fight escalated.”

“Really,” he scooted closer. “Not a single ‘Thank you Paon Bleu for rescuing me, I feel so safe in your arms.’”

“Go to hell.”

“What is your problem?” He squared off with her. “You haven’t said a single nice thing to me since we started working together.”

“I only say nice things to people who deserve it.” She tilted her chin up, Paon Bleu was much taller than her, but she had to seize power in this situation somehow. “You care more about your fans than your teammates. You’re always late and quite frankly, there’s just something about you that makes my blood boil.”

“Oh really?” He cocked an eyebrow. “How so?”

Alya stood on her tippy toes, almost inches from his face. His golden eyes pierced through her. Unspeakable anger tore through her. The next thing she knew she reached for his head and crashed her lips against his. She placed all of her anger into a passionate kiss. Paon Bleu’s hands dropped to her waist, pulling her in closer and taking control of the kiss.

She broke away. “I hate you.”

“Same,” Paon kissed her again.

__________

Nino was living the highlife. His DJ business was finally taking off, he became a superhero and he was finally hooking up with the girl of his dreams. He’d always idolized Scarlet Rusé. There was something about his Foxy Lady that made his heart go boom boom. When he got his miraculous, he finally thought he had his chance to woo her.

The appeal of the peacock gave him a major confidence boost when it came to the ladies, unfortunately his newfound charm had no effect on Scarlet Rusé. Chat Noir’s advice got him nowhere. Every conflict he and Scarlet Rusé ended with a stare down, he wanted to kiss her so bad everytime, but he knew she had to make the first move. Their chemistry was off the charts, nothing could have prepared him for their first kiss. Or second, Or tenth.

Every time was just the same, they got into an argument during patrol or after and akuma attack, that ended with them groping each other in a dark alleyway. It was hot, but he wanted more. He wanted to know her, her likes, her dislikes and he sure as hell didn’t want her to feel ashamed afterwards.

He and Scarlet Rusé were assigned midnight patrol on the one month anniversary of their first kiss. Nino decided he wanted to do something special for his Foxy Lady. Patrol ended at the Eiffel Tower, he set up a table with some bread and cheese. He didn’t know what flower she liked so he chose a single red rose to dress the table. He rounded off the table setting with two long white candles, his romantic moment was ready.

“Race you to the Eiffel Tower,” he said, once they finished the last leg of their route. He gave himself a head start by not waiting for her to answer. There was a good chance she’d say no, but she was altogether too competitive to back down now. Nino flew high above the buildings, he glanced back. Scarlet Rusé wasn’t too far behind. He reached the Eiffel Tower seconds before her.

“I want a rematch,” she demanded.

“Maybe next time Foxy Lady.” He gestured to the table. “Care to join me?”

“What’s all this?” She crossed her arms over the chest.

“It’s our anniversary,” Nino lead her to the table.

She stopped. “We’re not dating.” 

“Indulge me please,” He began kissing her neck.

“Peabrain,” Scarlet Rusé sighed. “You know I can’t stand you…”

“Sure,” he chuckled.

“We have to be honest with ourselves, this isn’t going anywhere.”

Nino stepped back. “What are you saying.”

“We can’t keep sneaking around like this. We’re Paris’ heroes, sooner or later this is going to affect our jobs. Besides we don’t even know each other’s identities. It would be better if we start seeing other people.”

“But I–”

Scarlet Rusé cut him off with a quick kiss. “This was fun while it lasted, but I really think we should stop before this gets too serious.”

Nino’s body went numb, the only thing keeping him standing was his pride. He could not fall apart in front of her, not now. “Okay,” he mustered up the strength to say.

“Great,” Scarlet Rusé smiled. “It will be good for us.” Scarlet Rusé kissed his cheek, before jumping off the tower and out of his life for good.

__________

“You did the right thing Alya,” Trixx said as she nibbled on the sunflower seed Alya her gave to recharge.

“I know, but why do I feel like shit?” Sometimes she couldn’t stand the man, every once in awhile he’d try to pull some cocky bullshit during battles or patrol. They bicker for a bit before the heavy petting began. It couldn’t last forever, she barely knew the guy. A line had to be drawn. 

“You like him,” Trixx replied. “It’s not uncommon for miraculous holder to fall for each other. Ladybug and Chat Noir are destined to be together, of course, but the other holders have a connection too.”

“So it’s the miraculous that’s giving me the feels?”

“Not exactly, the bond doesn’t sway holders romantically. You all are compelled to protect each other, whatever is sprung from that, whether it’s romantic or platonic, is up to the holders.”

“But Peabrain? Really?” She sighed. “Why couldn’t I fall for Queen Bee?”

Trixx’s ears twitched. She flew behind Alya’s hair. “Someone is following you,” she whispered. Alya held her purse tighter to her side. It was almost one in the morning, of course the creeps would be out now. She had to get them off her tail.

Alya glanced behind her, a tall man in his twenties, stuffed his hands in his pockets and kept his head down low. She picked up her pace, the sound of the man’s footsteps grew louder. Alya broke off in the sprint, the man followed. Shit. She had to fight.

Alya turned into an alleyway and ducked behind a dumpster. “Trixx tran–.”

“Holy shit,” the man yelled. Alya peeked over the dumpster. Paon Bleu punched the man square in the jaw.  
“I never want to see you in the streets following women again,” Paon Bleu pulled the man by his collar. “You hear me?”

“Loud and clear.” The man scrambled away as soon a Paon Bleu loosened his grip.

“Are you all right?” He called out.

“I’m fine,” she stood up. “I could have handled it by myself.”

“From behind the dumpster?” he smirked. “No ‘Thank you Paon Bleu you’re so strong and heroic.’”

“Wow, you’re just as annoying as Scarlet Rusé says.”

“Scarlet Rusé.” He frowned. Too soon? “Wait a second, I know you. You’re Alya from the Ladyblog.”

“Yeah,” she shrugged.

“You’re good friends with Ladybug and Scarlet Rusé.”

“Sort of…”

“Is that why you haven’t posted anything about me on your blog yet?” He leaned in closer. “I’m not a bad guy.”

“Of of course you’re not. But I thought that one of your hundreds of fangirls would dedicate a blog to you instead. You would love that wouldn’t you.”

“Not really,” he shrugged. “I wasn’t expecting this attention at all, especially from the ladies. I just play along so I don’t hurt their feelings. I’m still new to this. Paris loves Ladybug and the rest of the team. And after Le Paon terrorized the city for a year, I didn’t want them to think I was like her.”

“Really?” That’s new. It really put things in perspective. It was no different than her issue with Ladybug after the Volpina incident. He was new to the scene, and needed to earn Paris’ trust. With the peacock miraculous came the extra task of proving himself to the people, even if that meant signing autographs and taking selfies.

“Honestly it freaks me out still. I’m not good with the ladies.” He shrugged. “You should get home, it’s getting late and Lord knows how many creeps are still out there. I’ll escort you.”

“It’s not that much farther. You don’t have to do that.”

“No, I want to.” He held out his arm.

Alya blushed and took it. She liked this side of Paon Bleu. It was nice not constantly bickering with him. Would she see this side more if she pursued a relationship with him as Scarlet Rusé?

No.

As much as she wanted to believe things could work out, it was too risky. She’ll just have to settle for this moment. Where her knight in Shining Blue Armor swooped in and saved the day.

__________

Nino stared at his phone in disbelief. He scanned the article at least ten times and he still couldn’t believe it.

_Paon Bleu, a Hero We Can Trust_

Alya’s beautifully crafted article painted Paon Bleu in a new light. She delved into the conflict with Le Paon and how Paris should welcome Paon Bleu with open arms. It brought tears to his eyes.

He had to thank her.

Since he and Scarlet Rusé ended things, he’d been in the dumps. He switched to afternoon patrols with Chat Noir, to avoid contact with her. Luckily the last two akuma attacks didn’t require the whole team, so they didn’t have to see each other.

He held on to the memory of saving Alya that night and their heart to heart. She was definitely easier to talk to than Scarlet Rusé. They both had feisty personalities, but Alya didn’t want to punch him as soon as he opened his mouth. He and Alya had history when they were younger. They hung out a few times, but it never progressed into something more. They still remained good friends. With his recent heartbreak and their chance encounter, old feeling began to rise up. 

He needed to thank her. As Paon Bleu.

__________

Alya walked her usual route to The Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie to visit Marinette. They’d plan on seeing a movie together for the first time in what seems like forever. With her new life as a superhero, it became harder and harder to hang out with her friend outside of school.

As she approached the building a hand touched her shoulder. Her instincts kicked in. She reached behind her and flipped over her attacker. “Shit.” she said when she got a look at the man. It was Paon Bleu in a trenchcoat and sunglasses over his mask. “Don’t sneak up on a girl like that.”

“You are stronger than you look,” he jumped up.

“What are you doing here and what are you wearing.”

“I needed to see you,” he held out his hand. “May I?”

She nodded. She hadn’t seen Paon Bleu in almost a week now. Her article when live on the Ladyblog today, it was only a matter of time before he appeared.

Paon Bleu took lead her to the alleyway between the buildings so they could be alone.

“What do you want?” She asked.

“I wanted to thank you, for the article I mean. You didn’t have to write it. I was half joking about you not posting about me anyway.”

“You welcome,” she smiled. “Hopefully one day you’ll show Paris what you’re made of and I’ll be there to write about it.”

“Hopefully.” Paon Bleu stepped in and gently pressed his lips to hers. This kiss was sweeter, way different from the makeout sessions she was used to.

“Paon Bleu how could you!” a voice shrieked.

They broke away from each other. A girl in a “I love Paon Bleu” t-shirt and hat was on the verge of tears. She turned away before Alya could say anything.

“Shit,” he mumbled. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to kiss you. I just–”

“No,” she backed away. “It’s my fault. You’re a superhero, I’m a civilian. It too dangerous, I know. I’m going to go find her.” She sprinted away without looking back, tear streaming from her eyes. Why did she have to kiss that Peabrain again. The feelings she’s been pushing back for a week were resurfacing and how some poor girl might get akumatized because of it.

Alya ran to the park to see if the girl had gone there. Fortunately, she was right. Unfortunately, the girl was akumatized. She wore a bright red dress puffed out like a princess. Her long blonde hair nearly hit the ground. On both of her cheeks were perfect kiss marks. Her “I love Paon Bleu” hat was still perched on her head.

“I’m Miss Kiss, Paon Bleu will be mine,” the akuma announced. She spotted Alya. “You! Stole my crush, now I will crush you.” She placed her hand to her lips and blew a kiss. Literally a giant red lip shaped kiss. Alya had no idea what that would do to her, but she couldn’t escape it.

A shadow loomed over her. Paon Bleu stood in front of her, his tail fanned out to form a shield to protect her from the blast. “Run!”

“No, she’s after you too. You have to get out of here.”

“I will once I know you are safe.”

Alya nodded and sprinted away. She had to trust he could handle things until reinforcements arrive. She hid behind a tree where no one could see her.

“Trixx,” she opened her purse, her kwami flew out. “I have to help Paon Bleu. Transform Me.”

__________

Nino was screwed. He used his Tail Spin after protecting Alya in hopes that the rest of his team would appear before his five minutes were up. Well, he had one feather left on his broach before he turned back into a pumpkin.

“Peabrain,” Scarlet Rusé called out. It’s been awhile since he heard that nickname.

Scarlet Rusé ran closer with a mob of Paon Bleus at her side. This distracted Miss Kiss long enough for him to slip away and detransform.

“Duusuu,” he caught his Kwami as she came out of the broach. “You all right?”

“I’m fine, the fight just took a lot out of me,” she sighed.

“Rest easy buddy, it looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir are on the scene.” He placed Duusuu under his hat to rest until he found her some food. She pulled at his hair. “What?”

“What about Alya?”

“Oh my God.” Alya fled the scene several minutes ago, she had to be somewhere nearby. “Alya.” he called out.

He ran up and down the streets for ten minutes searching for her with no luck. A bright pink glow engulfed the city to repair the damage. They defeated the akuma. Nino spirited back to the source of the light. If anything, Alya would be nearby to interview one of the heroes.

He stopped the alley where they next to Marinette’s bakery. Alya emerged from behind the dumpster. Without thinking, Nino ran to her, arms stretched and planted a kiss on her lips. It took him three seconds to realize that a) he was not Paon Bleu at the moment and b) her fist was about to collide with his stomach.

“What the fuck Nino?” She shrieked.

“Sorry.” he clenched his stomach. Damn she was strong. “So sorry.”

“I’m ten seconds away from punching you in the face unless I get an explanation.”

“I…uh heard you were targeted by an akuma. I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“And what, pray tell, did it have to do with kissing me?”

Nino took Alya’s hands. It was now or never. Alya was right, he couldn’t really pursue her as Paon Bleu it was too dangerous. But as Nino he might have a chance. “Honestly, I’ve been thinking a lot about you lately and I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me.”

“No.” Alya’s face remained unchanged. “If that’s the best you could do? Move along Lahiffe we had our chance. I’m not interested in digging up the past. We’re friends, that’s it.”

“Friends,” he muttered as his heart shattered into a million pieces again. “And nothing more.”

__________

The next day, Alya headed to the Eiffel Tower ready to meet with Paon Bleu for patrol. She was finally ready to give this a shot. Paon Bleu sat on the edge with his lead hung low. Alya’s heart swelled in anticipation.

“Paon,” she smiled. “You’re on time.”

“Shocking, I know,” he said dryly. Something was off. All of his confidence and goofiness was replaced by sadness. Maybe she should have eased back into things before switching back patrol times with Chat Noir. “Let’s get this over with.” He flew off.

“Paon Bleu wait,” she called out, he stopped. It was now or never. “About last week, I’m sorry for ending things like that. I know this is out of the blue, but I think I’m ready to give this thing a shot.”

“What thing?” Paon muttered, lowering himself across from her. Their eyes locked. “You broke my heart.”

“Oh really?” Her walls shot straight back up again. Broken heart her ass. “You didn’t seem too heartbroken when you kissed that reporter.”

“You’re the one who told me to move on.” 

“It’s been a week!”

“I didn’t make the rules.”

“So you’re choosing her over me?” She barked. Alya couldn’t believe she was in competition with herself. Unbelievable.

“I’m choosing no one. She doesn’t want me, not as Paon Bleu and not as my civilian self.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing,” he sighed. “We’re teammates, let just leave it at that. Let’s split up tonight, I’ll take the west.” Paon Bleu began to float off, leaving Alya alone with a crushing sensation in her heart.

__________ 

Nino kicked a rock down the sidewalk in frustration. How could everything go to shit in just one week? He not only lost one girl, but two. Scarlet Rusé’s one-eighty surprised him to say the least. Now he was more confused than ever, and that confusion turned into anger. He shouldn’t have ended things the way he did.

Hindsight was 20/20. He’ll apologize soon enough, and they’d go back to being frenemies without the benefits. 

Nino walked passed the park, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Scarlet Rusé charging at Paon Bleu with her flute held high. She struck the illusion, turning it into a puff of orange smoke. She played her flute and created three more copies, striking them down more violently than with the last.

Another Paon Bleu appeared before Nino, he knew it was an illusion, but seeing himself up close in person was so weird. Scarlet Rusé’s flute cut straight through the illusion, hitting his real head in the process.

“Ow!” Nino exclaimed. His hat didn’t fall off thank God, he hoped Duusuu was all right.

“Sorry,” she said. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Target practice?” He rubbed his forehead. “I don’t think you’re supposed to be hitting your partner.”

“He’s not my partner,” she huffed, lifting her flute to her mouth to play another tune. Another dozen Paon Bleu’s appeared “He’s not anything. He’s nothing but a lying,” she unleashed her fury on the illusion with each word, “heartbreaking, Peabrained, bastard.” She collapsed in Nino’s arms in exhaustion and broke into tears. “Why did he make me fall in love with him?”

Nino didn’t know how long he held her in his arms, it could of been minutes or hours, he didn’t care. Every word she said came out in an almost unintelligible babble, but he followed along as best he could. He let Scarlet Rusé spill everything, from their first kiss to their fight earlier today.

“And of all the girls he had to rebound with it had to be her.”

“Who?”

“Alya Cesaire,” she said with spite in her voice.

“What’s wrong with Alya?”

“Nothing,” she muttered. “She’s perfect for him in every way.”

“Then why do you hate her so much?”

“I don’t,” she sniffed. “It will never work out. He’s a superhero, she’s a civilian. It’s too dangerous.”

“I know,” he muttered. Her words rang familiar.

Her miraculous beeped, they looked at her necklace. Two minutes before she reverted back into a civilian. She was so busy crying that they hadn’t realized how much time she had left. She and Nino stood up and wiped the grass from their legs. “Thank you for listening.” She extended her arms to hug him at the same time Nino went in to kiss her cheek. Instead his lips brushed against hers and the next thing he knew her fist smashed into his stomach.

“What the fuck Nino?”

That reaction. That tone. That punch.

He’d recognize it anywhere.

“Oh my God I’m an idiot.” Nino pulled her in tightly for a hug and kissed the top of her head. “I am so sorry, Foxy Lady.”

She broke free of the hug. “What did you say?” Her miraculous beeped one final time.

Nino took off his hat. “Duusuu, transform me!”

Scarlet Rusé stood dumbfounded as he transformed to Paon Bleu in front of her eyes. Seconds later her own transformation dropped.

“Surprise?” Nino half smiled.

Alya reached up and pulled Nino in for a kiss. “I hate you Peabrain,” she muttered against his lips.

“I love you too, Foxy Lady.”


End file.
